Party Island
Party Island (known as Thomas & Friends: Party Island during its first season) is an American stop motion animated television series created by BiggestKirbyFanEver1994, and produced exclusively for the Nintendo Super Films streaming service by Mattel, Hyperion Animation and Stoopid Monkey (the latter production company having previously animated several stop-motion series, such as Robot Chicken, Titan Maximum, ect.) The series is loosely based on the children's television series Thomas & Friends, which is based on The Railway Series books by the Reverend W. Awdry. It is set in within its own continuity separate from the main Thomas & Friends series and is designed for older children, as opposed to other Thomas-related productions, which are designed for preschool aged children. Premise Party Island consists of 22 minute long episodes. Each episode is either a story that lasts 20 minutes or is structured similarly to The Railway Series books with four 5-minute segments. Changes Unlike the current series of Thomas & Friends, which uses CGI, the Party Island series is animated using live models, reminiscent of the model era of the main series. However, the show uses pre-existing merchandise models made by Trackmaster, Trackmaster Push Along, Plarail, Wooden Railway, and other Thomas & Friends merchandise lines. Party Island's continuity is drastically different from the main Thomas & Friends series' established canon. For example, the series is set not on the Island of Sodor, but the eponymous Party Island, a huge continent sized island with numerous districts based on real-world locations. Each district is named after the particular holiday that they celebrate every day all through the year (ex. Christmississippi, a district that resembles the United States, celebrates Christmas every day). Characters Note: Characters labeled with a double asterisk (**) are new characters created exclusively for the series. Series Overview Episodes Specials * Thomas and the Magic Railroad 2: The Grand Voyage '' Trivia *BiggestKirbyFanEver1994 created the logo for the series over at Fantendo and the idea for the series in general over at Thomas Fanon Wiki. ** Ironically, the logo was not created for a series but for a fan game. *The working title for this spin-off was Another Railway Series, due to some episodes being structured like The Railway Series books. Another working title was T.H.O.M.A.S (which stands for "T'rains '''H'ave 'O'utstandingly 'M'arvelous 'A'dventure 'S'tories"). *Party Island was originally meant to be a reboot of the entire Thomas & Friends franchise, but was later changed to a mere spin-off with its own separate continuity running alongside the main series. *Similar to Journey Beyond Sodor, all engines have exaggerated movements. This is done by placing blobs of back plasticine underneath the chassis in different shapes, which result in the characters tilting their bodies in different positions. *Party Island is the first Thomas & Friends-related production to extensively use live models since the twelfth season of the main TV series (and, to an extent, the several online shorts that were released on the Thomas & Friends Youtube Channel). * Many of the stories featured in the episodes are based on stories from the main Thomas & Friends series. ** '''Thomas The Tank Engine *** Thomas and Sir Topham is based on Toby and the Stout Gentleman. *** Henry, Gordon and Murdoch is based on Trouble in the Shed. *** Teamwork is based on Thomas and the Circus. *** Runaway Trucks is based on Thomas Saves the Day (Season 8). ** Skarloey the Small Engine *** Skarloey and the Indians is based on the magazine story Silly Skarloey. *** Skarloey Beats the Heat is based on the magazine story High and Dry. *** Skarloey and George is based on Escape and Stepney Gets Lost. *** The Invisible Engine: Part 1 is based on the magazine story The Magic Spell. ** Old and New Engines *** The Beginning '''is based on Grandpuff and Sleeping Beauty. *** '''Freddie to the Rescue is based on Rusty to the Rescue. *** Connor and Caitlin is based on The Afternoon Tea Express. ** Really Red Engines *** Skarred for Life is based on Skarloey Storms Through. ** Devious Diesel Engines *** Marshal is based on Toby's New Friend. ** Unlucky Engines *** Thirteen's Bad Luck is based on the magazine story The Unlucky Engine. ** Rosie and Duncan *** Rosie's Star Treatment is based on the magazine story Red for Rosie. *** Duncan and the Lorries is based on the magazine story The Mountain Railway. * Despite the fact that Jack and the Sodor Construction Company was originally proposed as a spin off of Thomas & Friends, Party Island holds the distinction for being the first actual Thomas & Friends spin-off. * Several characters have received numbers they originally did not have in The Railway Series or television series, each one being a reference to real-life events or pieces of Thomas media: ** BoCo's number, 28, is a reference to his basis in The Railway Series and TV series, the BR Class 28 diesel-electric engine. ** Bear's number, 35, is a reference to his basis in The Railway Series, the BR Class 35 "Hymek" diesel-electric engine. ** Old Stuck-Up's number, 40, is a reference to his basis, the Class 40 diesel electric engine. ** Diesel 10's number, 42, is a reference to his basis in the TV series, the BR Class 42 "Warship" diesel-electric engine. ** Spamcan's number, 46, is a reference to his basis in the Railway Series, the BR Class 46 "Peak" diesel-electric engine. ** Wilson's number, 49, is a reference to the year 1949, the same year his basis, the EMD F3, was withdrawn from service. ** Toby's number, 53, is a reference to his basis in The Railway Series and television series, the GER class C53 tram. ** Bertie's number, 54, is a reference his license plate number in The Railway Series, CRD 54. ** Dodge's number, 57, is a reference to the year 1957, the same year his voice actor, Kevin Frank, was born. ** Diesel's number, 58, is a reference to the year 1958, the year in ehich he made his debut in The Railway Series book Duck and the Diesel Engine. ** Kwaku's number, 59, is a reference to his basis in the TV series, the EAR 59 class Garratt. ** Splatter's number, 60, is a reference to the year 1960, the same year his voice actor, Neil Crone, was born. ** Merlin's number, 63, is a reference to the year 1963, the same year his voice actor, Hugh Bonneville, was born. ** Bradford's number, 65, is a reference to the year 1965, the same year his voice actor, Rob Rackstraw, was born. ** Paxton's number, 71, is a reference to the year 1971, the same year his voice actor, Steven Kynman, was born. ** Toad's number, 72, is a reference to the year 1972, the same year his voice actor, Joe Mills, was born. ** Cromford's number, 75, is a reference to his basis, the NLR Class 75 tank locomotive. ** Puffa's number, 80, is a reference to his basis, the German DRG Class 80. ** Mtambo's number, 87, is a reference to his basis, the Kenya Railways Class 87 diesel locomotive. ** Mr. Conductor's number, 96, is a reference to the year 1996, the same year that Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales premiered. *** Mr. Conductor is also the only human character to receive a number. ** 'Arry's number, 98, is a reference to the year 1998, the same year in which his debut episode of the TV series, Stepney Gets Lost, premiered in the UK. ** Thumper's number, 99, is a reference to the year 1999, the same year in which his debut episode of the TV series, Rusty and the Boulder, premiered in the United States. ** Daisy's number, 101, is a reference to her basis in the Railway Series and TV series, the BR Class 101 diesel railcar. Category:Party Island